Stay with me
by Grealyl
Summary: Une simple semaine de camping dans les montagnes devient périlleuse quand Lee est mordu par une araignée venimeuse. C'est à Gai de le sauver avant que le poison ne l'emporte.
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Cela a lieu avant le début de la série, peu après que Lee ne devienne Genin. Pas de shounen ai (puisque Lee a douze ans dans cette histoire), mais ça traite de son lien avec Gai.

Note du traducteur : Il s'agit de la première de 9 histoires Gai/Lee qu'a écrit Roving Otter, qui se suivent même si elles peuvent toutes être lues indépendamment. Je tenterai de toutes les traduire, mais je ne promets rien. Evidemment, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient.

Je vous prie de m'excuser s'il y a des fautes quelles qu'elles soient, et je vous assure qu'elles sont entièrement miennes, car la fiction en anglais est un modèle d'écriture.

* * *

« Mille trois cent soixante quatre… mille trois cent soixante cinq… » Maito Gai s'arrêta au milieu d'une pompe pour reprendre son souffle. Des gouttes de sueur ne cessaient de tomber de son visage, imbibant sa combinaison sale. « Mille trois cent soix… »

Une branche se rompit dans la forêt voisine.

Il cessa tout mouvement, releva les yeux et aperçut Lee, qui se tenait près de l'entrée de a clairière, à moitié caché derrière un arbre.

Gai se remit sur ses pieds, essuya son front avec sa manche, et fit face à son élève, les mains sur les hanches. « Qu'y a-t-il, Lee ? »

Lee fit un pas en avant. Le Genin de douze ans portait son habituelle tunique blanche et son pantalon noir, et avait les mains derrière le dos. « Je suis désolé, Gai-sensei. Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre entraînement. »

« Aucun problème. Tu sais que j'ai toujours du temps à consacrer à mes élèves. » Il sourit et prit la pose, le pouce levé. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Rien, vraiment. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais m'entraîner avec vous un moment. »

« Tu sais que c'est la pause de printemps, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les Genin sont dispensés d'entraînement la semaine prochaine. »

« Je sais. Mais… » Il se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire quand je ne m'entraîne pas. »

Gai eut un léger rire. _Tu me ressembles vraiment beaucoup. _« Et bien, tu es le bienvenu pour finir ma séance du matin, mais je ne serai là que pour une heure. Après ça, je quitte Konoha. »

« Vous partez ? » Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste pour quelques jours. Je vais camper dans les montagnes.»

« Oh. Comme des vacances ? »

« Je ne considère pas tant ça comme des vacances que comme une forme d'entraînement. Survivre dans la nature sauvage est un excellent test des capacités d'un homme. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas l'intention d'emporter des provisions. Je mangerai seulement ce que je pourrai trouver. »

Les yeux de Lee se mirent à briller. « Ça l'air excitant. »

Gai acquiesça. « Je le fais tous les ans. Cela me rend plus fort. »

« Je vais m'entraîner très dur, comme ça quand vous reviendrez, je serai aussi plus fort. »

« Excellent ! Euh… mais ne passe pas toute la semaine à t'entraîner tout seul, d'accord ? Forger des liens avec tes camarades ninja est important. Tu devrais saisir cette occasion de passer du temps avec tes coéquipiers. »

« Tous ceux que je connais ont d'autres plans, on dirait. Tenten s'en va pour rendre visite à sa famille, et Neji… et bien, il a juste dit qu'il était occupé. » Lee inclina la tête, en haussant les épaules. Puis il reporta son regard vers son maître, et donna à Gai un sourire crispé. « Mais je suis sûr que je vais trouver des moyens de passer le temps. Je suppose que je vous reverrai dans quelques jours. »

Gai s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bien sûr… si tu le voulais vraiment, je pense que tu pourrais venir avec moi… »

« Vraiment ? Vous me laisseriez ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? A un moment ou un autre, tu devras apprendre la survie dans la nature. Ce serait un bon départ. » Il fit pivoter son bras, étirant les tensions dans ses muscles. « Laisse moi juste finir mon entraînement, et nous irons nous préparer. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent Konoha et partirent en direction des montagnes, leurs paquetages sur le dos. Tous les deux avaient apporté une tenue de rechange, un sac de couchage, une couverture, une gamelle, une demi-douzaine de kunai et rien de plus. Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures quand l'estomac de Lee gronda.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Gai.

Il acquiesça.

Gai le conduit jusqu'à un cours d'eau peu profond et s'accroupit. « Alors attrapons quelque chose pour déjeuner. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas de canne à pêche. »

« Une ninja fabrique ses propres outils, ou improvise avec ce qu'il a. Regarde ça. » Il sortit un kunai de sa poche et le tint au dessus de l'eau.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il ne bougea pas.

« Sensei, qu.. »

« Chut. »

Lee couvrit sa bouche de ses mains et se tut.

Dix autres minutes passèrent. Puis un poisson pâle et tacheté passa dans l'eau juste devant eux. Le kunai se déplaça si vite qu'il sembla flou. Il y eut un bruit d'éclaboussure, puis Gai ressortit la lame du courant. Le poisson se tordit, empalé sur la pointe du kunai. « Et voilà comment on attrape un poisson. » Il récupéra le poisson et le posa près de lui. « Bien sûr, il y a d'autres moyens, mais la plupart d'entre eux consomment du chakra. Si tu n'es pas pressé, c'est la meilleure méthode. Tout ce qu'elle demande est de la patience et de la précision. »

Lee tira un stylo et un petit bloc-notes usé de son sac. Il ouvrit le carnet et commença à écrire alors que Gai continuait : « Cette méthode est aussi utile en tant que méditation, et comme test d'autodiscipline. Tu dois apprendre à garder ton esprit concentré et alerte, libéré de toute pensée distrayante. Tu dois être capable de rester assis des heures s'il le faut, puis de réagir instantanément quand tu vois un poisson. Maintenant, à toi d'essayer. Prêt ? »

Lee hocha la tête et ferma son bloc-notes. « Je suis prêt. » Il saisit le couteau et s'accroupit.

Le temps passa. Ses jambes commencèrent à picoter tandis que l'engourdissement les gagnait. Il changea de position, essayant d'atténuer son inconfort. Un poisson voleta devant lui. Trop tard, le kunai plongea dans l'eau, et le poisson disparut dans une éclaboussure. Lee se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Essaie encore »

Lee prit une profonde inspiration et fixa l'eau du regard, déterminé à ne pas laisser sa concentration faillir. Son estomac vide se manifesta à lui dans un grondement. Il sentait le regard de Gai dans son dos. _Sensei me regarde. Je n'échouerai pas cette fois. _Il respira à nouveau profondément et continua à regarder la rivière sans ciller, souhaitant l'apparition d'un poisson. Ses yeux furent bientôt fatigués. Il cilla rapidement alors que sa vision perdait de sa netteté.

Un poisson nagea devant lui. _Splash. _La lame s'abaissa, puis remonta vide.

« Encore, » dit Gai.

Lee s'accroupit une troisième fois, regardant le fond du cours d'eau. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Son estomac lui faisait mal. Quand ils étaient partis de Konoha, il avait été heureux d'avoir à attraper sa propre nourriture, mais maintenant il commençait vraiment à souhaiter qu'ils aient juste apporté le dîner. Une boulette de riz semblait vraiment la meilleure chose du monde à présent. Depuis combien de temps était-il assis ici, cherchant désespérément un poisson du regard ? Deux heures ? Trois ?

L'éclat d'un rayon de lumière sur des écailles le tira de sa rêverie. Il porta un coup de couteau, mais manqua le poisson de plusieurs centimètres.

Lee se releva et serra les poings, respirant avec force. Il tremblait de frustration.

« Calme-toi, » dit Gai.

« Désolé, » marmonna Lee. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Je ne suis pas doué pour ça. »

« T'attendais-tu à le faire parfaitement à ton premier essai ? »

« Non…mais… »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, » continua Gai d'une voix douce. « Tu es fatigué et tu as mal à force de tenir cette position pendant si longtemps. Tu as de plus en plus faim à chaque seconde qui passe… et tu es gêné parce que je te regarde et que tu n'as eu aucun résultat. Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Lee baissa les yeux, les joues brûlantes, et acquiesça.

« Mais tu dois mettre tout ça de côté, car plus tu seras agité, plus tu seras conscient de tes sensations et de tes pensées, plus dure sera ta tâche. »

« Mais il commence à être tard, et… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de l'heure qu'il est. Cela prendra le temps que ça prendra. Ce qui importe n'est pas le temps qui passe ou le nombre de fois où tu rates. Ce qui importe, c'est que tu continues d'essayer. »

Lee prit une grande inspiration et approuva d'un mouvement de tête. S'accroupissant, il focalisa son attention sur le cours d'eau une fois de plus. Tout le reste lui parut soudain dérisoire alors qu'il apaisait son esprit. Tandis qu'il respirait lentement, toutes les fibres de son être se concentrèrent sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il aperçut un bref mouvement dans l'eau, et réagit comme une machine : dès que la forme du poisson entra dans son champ de vision, sa main s'abattit. Quand il ressortit le kunai de l'eau, il vit un poisson argenté se tortillant, empalé sur sa pointe.

Lee rit joyeusement, bondit sur ses pieds et commença à sautiller. « J'ai réussi ! »

Gai le rejoignit dans son rire. « Oui, tu as réussi. »

Il frappa affectueusement l'épaule de Lee. « Beau travail, Lee »

Lee rougit. « Merci, Sensei. »

* * *

Plus tard, après avoir cuisiné et mangé le poisson, ils reprirent leur randonnée à travers la forêt. Les montagnes apparaissaient maintenant indistinctement, grises, solides et assez grandes pour emplir le ciel. Derrière, le rougeoiement ardent du coucher de soleil traversait les arbres, inaccessible.

« J'espère que ma présence ne vous dérange pas, » dit Lee. « Je ne veux pas être une gêne. »

« Absurde. Tu ne me déranges jamais. »

« Je suis heureux que vous m'ayez laissé venir avec vous. En fait, je redoutais un peu ces vacances de printemps. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Et bien, je n'ai pas de famille. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. Quand l'entraînement s'arrête, je finis toujours par rester seul chez moi pendant que tous les autres passent le temps avec les gens qu'ils aiment. C'est un peu déprimant. Je ne veux pas me plaindre, » ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Je suis juste heureux de ne pas être seul cette fois. »

« Et je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi, » répondit son maître. Il se rapprocha de Lee et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

Et en effet, c'était _vraiment_ bon d'avoir de la compagnie, pensa Gai. Communier avec la nature dans la solitude était très agréable, mais après un moment, il avait besoin d'entendre une autre voix que la sienne… et il n'avait jamais pu convaincre Kakashi de venir avec lui.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Il sentit le regard de Lee sur lui, et tourna la tête pour voir son élève le scruter avec une étrange expression.

« Tu as l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, » dit Gai. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi êtes vous si gentil avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Tu es mon élève, après tout. »

« Aucun des professeurs de l'Académie ne m'a jamais accordé de temps. Tout le monde me disait que m'entraîner pour être ninja ne me servirait jamais à rien. Personne n'a jamais cru en moi, jusqu'à vous. Pourquoi êtes-vous différent ? »

« Une flamme brûle en toi. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux quant tu as parlé de ton rêve. Cette flamme –cette volonté de réussir– est la qualité la plus importante d'un ninja, bien plus importante que le talent. Si les autres ne peuvent pas voir ce potentiel en toi, c'est leur problème. N'en tiens pas compte. Tu as un potentiel remarquable. »

« Vous le pensez ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Absolument ? »

« Vous le pensez vraiment pour de vrai, Gai-sensei ? »

Gai rit. Puis il regarda le visage sérieux de Lee, et son rire s'effaça. « Je te le jure sur ma Voie de Ninja et tout ce qui m'est cher. Je ne dirais pas quelque chose comme ça si je ne le croyais pas. »

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent, puis se remplirent de larmes. Il battit rapidement des paupières pour les faire disparaître. « Je ne vous décevrai pas, Sensei ! Je vous le promets ! Je ferai en sorte que votre foi en moi soit justifiée, peu importe ce que cela me coûtera. Je travaillerai plus dur chaque jour. Je travaillerai plus dur que quiconque dans le monde entier ! »

Gai posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee. « Je sais que tu le feras, » dit-il doucement. Il regarda le ciel. « Nous devrions installer le camp rapidement. Il se fait tard. »

* * *

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, Gai s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. « Ça me semble un bon endroit. » Il enleva son sac de ses épaules, et Lee suivit son exemple. « Maintenant, nous allons allumer un feu. Tu regardais quand j'en ai fait un plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Sensei. Je pense que je me souviens comment vous avez fait. »

« Bien. Cette fois, je veux que tu essaies. »

Lee hésita. S'il avait su que Gai lui demanderait de le faire plus tard, il aurait pris des notes. Trop tard maintenant, il ferait juste de son mieux.

Il dégagea l'emplacement pour le feu et rassembla de quoi l'allumer –de l'herbe sèche, des feuilles mortes, des choses qui brûleraient facilement. Avec son kunai, il coupa un bout de bois plat dans un arbre voisin, et incisa le bois, avant de frotter un autre bout de bois dans le creux, comme il avait vu Gai le faire auparavant. Cependant, peu importe à quel point il frottait vite ou fort, il ne semblait pas réussir à obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle.

Le soleil était désormais bas dans le ciel, et la température baissait rapidement. Le froid s'infiltrait à travers les vêtements de Lee et dans ses os, et il commençait à frissonner. Il cessa un instant de frotter pour souffler sur ses doigts gelés, les réchauffant un peu.

Puis il serra la mâchoire et frotta avec plus de force encore, résolu à y parvenir sans aide. Il se concentra sur la pensée d'un feu gai, rayonnant, au-dessus duquel il réchaufferait ses mains.

Une étincelle finit par apparaître, et atterrit sur le tas de branchages. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un feu de camp ronflait.

Gai hocha la tête avec satisfaction. « Bon travail. »

Ils mangèrent quelques baies et champignons sauvages qu'ils avaient ramassé en marchant, tandis que Gai expliquait les propriétés de chaque plantes, ainsi que comment les reconnaître et les différencier des variétés vénéneuses. Après, ils s'assirent côte à côte devant le chaud rougeoiement du feu.

Gai étira ses bras et soupira de contentement. « C'est ça la vie, tu ne trouves pas ? Juste nous et le monde sauvage, et le grand ciel ouvert. C'est tout ce dont un homme a besoin. »

Lee observa son maître du coin de l'œil. Il était si beau, si confiant et si fort. Cela stupéfiait toujours Lee que quelqu'un comme Gai-sensei soit intéressé par quelqu'un comme lui. Encore plus que Gai croit en lui. Il disait que Lee avait du potentiel. Peut-être que cela signifiait qu'il _était_ digne de quelque chose, après tout. Peut-être que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait vraiment devenir un ninja splendide s'il essayait assez fort.

Une brise froide ébouriffa les cheveux de Lee. Il frissonna et frictionna ses bras nus, souhaitant avoir mis des manches longues.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Un peu. »

Gai sortit une couverture de son paquetage et le drap autour des épaules de Lee.

Le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans ce simple geste le rendit si heureux qu'il eut envie de pleurer. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Lee ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il regarda ailleurs, essuya ses yeux du revers de la main, et secoua la tête. « Je vais bien. »

Ils dormirent sous les étoiles cette nuit là, blottis dans leurs sacs de couchage. Lee se réveilla avant l'aube, la vessie pleine et douloureuse, et se rendit dans la forêt voisine pour se soulager.

Quand il eut fini, il remonta son pantalon et reboutonna sa veste… puis sentit une douleur aigue sur une main, et baissa les yeux pour voir une grosse araignée courir sur son poignée après l'avoir mordu. Grimaçant, il la fit partir d'un léger coup, la regardant s'éloigner dans les sous-bois.

Lee retourna au campement et scruta sa main à la lueur du feu. La morsure elle-même ne semblait pas sérieuse, mais la peau autour d'elle le démangeait et brûlait. Il soupira. Il en parlerait peut-être à Gai-sensei au matin, mais ce n'était probablement pas la peine de le réveiller pour ça.

Lee rampa dans son sac de couchage et ferma les yeux.

-A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Gai s'éveilla au son d'un gazouillement d'oiseaux. Il s'assit, s'étira et sourit en regardant le ciel bleu et clair. « Un matin merveilleux, pas vrai Lee ? Lee ? »

Il se retourna en direction de son élève, pour le voir encore emmailloté dans son sac de couchage. Gai se leva, s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Lee. « Lee, c'est le matin. Le soleil est déjà haut. »

Lee laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

Un frisson d'inquiétude parcourut l'échine de Gai. Lee n'était jamais difficile à réveiller. Doucement, il abaissa le haut du sac de couchage pour révéler le visage de son élève.

Il était rouge, tremblant et trempé de sueur, les yeux fermés et entourés de larges cernes.

Gai tapota sa joue. « Lee, tu peux m'entendre ? »

Les yeux de Lee s'entrouvrirent difficilement. « Sensei », murmura-t-il, « je ne me sens pas bien. »

Gai plaça sa main contre le front de Lee. Il était brûlant.

« J'ai très froid. Je me sens si faible… » Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, rendant sa voix ténue et rauque. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. »

« Hm. Et bien, tu as de la fièvre. » Doucement, Gai souleva la paupière de Lee avec un pouce. « Et tes pupilles sont dilatées. »

« Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ? »

« Je pense que tu dois avoir un rhume, c'est tout. » Il prit le pouls de Lee en posant trois doigts sur sa gorge. Il était rapide et à peine perceptible. Gai fronça les sourcils. Lee allait encore parfaitement la veille au soir. Un rhume pouvait arriver soudainement, il le savait, mais c'était un peu extrême. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, Lee ? As-tu été mordu par quoi que ce soit ? »

« Une araignée, » murmura-t-il.

« Où ? »

« Ma main. »

Gai sortit les mains de Lee du sac de couchage, et il eut un choc. Sur le dos de la main droite de Lee, il y avait une plaque rouge de la taille d'un œuf. La main entière était enflée et avait pris une nuance sinistre de rose. Poison. Les battements de cœur de Gai s'accélérèrent. « Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? »

« La nuit dernière. »

« Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt. Les morsures d'araignée sont plus faciles à soigner si elles sont traitées tout de suite. »

« Je… Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger. Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était important. » Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. « Je suis désolé. »

Gai inspira profondément. « Ne t'en fais pas. Nous devons te ramener au village aussi vite que possible. »

Il attacha un sac sur son dos, puis tira Lee hors du sac de couchage et le souleva dans ses bras.

« Je peux marcher, » murmura Lee.

« Nous irons plus vite si je te porte. » Ça, et aussi parce que si Lee bougeait trop, le poison se répandrait plus vite dans son organisme. « Contente-toi de te reposer. »

« Je ne veux pas être un fardeau… »

« Absurde. Pour un homme de ma force, te porter n'est rien. » Il sourit, tentant de masquer son inquiétude, et sauta dans les airs.

Il se déplaçait à présent d'arbre en arbre, Lee blotti dans ses bras. La veille, ils avaient marché à une allure calme. En voyageant à toute vitesse, ils pourraient parvenir jusqu'à Konoha en quatre, peut-être même trois heures.

Des spasmes musculaires secouèrent Lee. Son corps émettait une forte chaleur due à la fièvre, et sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades, avec un souffle grinçant. « C'est dur de … respirer, » chuchota-t-il. « Ça fait mal. »

« Respire juste lentement et essaie de te détendre. »

Lee acquiesça. Pendant un moment, il demeura silencieux, frissonnant dans les bras de son maître. « Sensei, » murmura-t-il, « est-ce que le ciel s'assombrit ? »

« Non. »

« Alors ma vue est en train de faiblir, » dit-il, sa voix étrangement calme.

Gai baissa son regard vers les yeux de Lee. Ils ne bougeait pas, étaient vitreux et fixaient le vide. Gai sentit comme une main glacée s'infiltrer dans sa poitrine et serrer son cœur.

« Nous y serons dans quelques heures, Lee. Accroche-toi. » Il resserra un peu sa prise sur le jeune homme.

« Je suis en train de mourir ? »

« Non. » Il serra les dents.

_Ouverture._

Sa première porte intérieure s'ouvrit et le chakra se déversa dans son organisme. Il sauta entre les arbres avec une force et une vitesse renouvelées. Encore plus vite… _deuxième porte, troisième porte, ouverture ! _La puissance explosa dans ses muscles, et une douleur se répandit dans tout son corps alors que le flot de chakra déchirait ses tendons.

_Quatrième porte, ouverture !_ Ses jambes le portaient si vite et si loi qu'à chaque bond, il semblait voler. Il n'avait jamais couru à une telle vitesse de toute sa vie.

Il pria pour que cela suffise.

_Accroche toi, Lee. Je t'en prie, mon cher élève, mon jeune ami –ne meurs pas. Si tu meurs, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

L'esprit de Lee dérivait à la limite de l'inconscience. Le monde était tacheté d'ombres, et empli de formes incertaines et mouvantes. Son corps lui faisait mal. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il était nauséeux, et ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, rentrant en collision et en faisant remonter d'autres, plus confuses encore. Par moments, il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir d'où il était ou de ce qui se passait –il savait juste que sa main brûlante palpitait, qu'il était malade et à moitié aveugle et terriblement, terriblement effrayé.

Mais par dessus tout ça, il sentait les bras de Gai autour de lui, le tenant solidement, en sécurité, et il sentit que peu importe ce qui lui arrivait, Gai ferait en sorte que tout aille bien à nouveau. Gai ne le laisserait pas sombrer dans l'obscurité. Gai le protègerait.

_C'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on est aimé_, pensa-t-il, avec un étonnement naissant.

Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé avant. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, et maintenant il le savait. Il sourit à travers la douleur et la confusion – et pensa que s'il devait mourir, il voulait être là, entre ces bras forts et sécurisants.

Puis l'obscurité s'empara à nouveau de son esprit, et pendant quelques temps, il n'y eut plus rien.

Gai arriva aux portes de Konoha en moins de deux heures, ayant fait le voyage plus rapidement que jamais auparavant. Il se précipita à l'hôpital et en ouvrit violemment les portes, haletant.

L'infirmière à la réception de leva. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« S'il vous plaît. Mon élève. Il a besoin d'aide. »

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Morsure d'araignée. Venimeuse. Il a une forte fièvre. »

L'expression de l'infirmière devint sérieuse. « Amenez-le par là. » Elle le guida du hall blanc jusqu'à une petite chambre vide, où Gai déposa avec soin Lee sur le lit d'hôpital. Je vais chercher les médecins ninjas, » dit l'infirmière, avant de se hâter hors de la pièce.

Lee gémit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. « Où suis-je ? Gai-sensei ? »

« Je suis là. Tu es à l'hôpital. Tout va bien se passer. » Il toucha le poignet de Lee. Lee saisit sa main et la serra fortement, respirant avec difficulté.

« Je ne peux pas voir. Je ne vois plus rien du tout. »

La peur dans sa voix fut comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur de Gai. Il caressa les cheveux de Lee. « Essaie juste de te détendre. Ils vont te soigner. »

Lee déglutit. Son visage était couvert de sueur, et ses yeux brillants de fièvre se déplaçaient frénétiquement. « Restez avec moi, Gai-sensei ? » murmura-t-il. « S'il vous plaît ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais nulle part. »

L'infirmière revint alors dans la chambre, suivie par deux med-ninjas. « Ecartez-vous, » dit l'un d'eux.

Gai essaya de reculer, mais la prise de Lee se raffermit sur sa main. « Lee, tout va bien, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne quitterai pas la pièce, je te le promets. Ils ont juste besoin de t'examiner. »

Lee hésita, puis relâcha lentement le poignet de son maître. Gai recula de quelques pas, et les med-ninjas se penchèrent en direction de Lee. Le premier tint les yeux de Lee ouvert –le droit puis le gauche– et y braqua une petite lampe. L'autre examina la morsure sur sa main. Alors les deux ninjas placèrent leurs paumes sur le corps de Lee et une vague de chakra bleu recouvrit leurs mains et leurs bras. Lee haleta, et son corps s'arqua au-dessus su lit. Gai, qui observait avec attention, put voir des gouttes d'une sombre substance suinter hors de sa peau et se rassembler dans l'air au-dessus de lui.

Un des med-nins ouvrit un bocal et l'amas de liquide sombre y entra. « Nous allons apporter ça au laboratoire, » dit-elle. « Quand nous saurons ce que nous traitons, nous saurons quel antidote utiliser. Mais nous avons enlevé le venin de son organisme, donc les symptômes devraient cesser d'empirer. »

« Et à propos de sa vue ? Vous avez une idée de quand elle va revenir ? »

« A ce moment précis, c'est impossible à dire. »

Les med-nins sortirent, le laissant seul avec Lee. « Sensei ? » La tête de Lee tournait dans tous les sens. « Où êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis juste là. » Gai tira une chaise au chevet du jeune homme, s'assit, et prit à nouveau la main de Lee. Il posa sa seconde main sur le front de Lee. « Ta fièvre a baissée. » Il remarqua que Lee tremblait toujours. Il tira les draps de lit et en recouvrit son élève.

Pendant quelques minutes, Lee ne dit rien. Puis il murmura : « Je suis désolé. »

« De quoi ? »

« Je vous ai posé des problèmes. Vous avez été assez gentil pour me laisser venir avec vous, et ensuite vous avez du abréger votre voyage et rentrer à toute vitesse au village parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide. »

« Je me moque du voyage, Lee. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux. De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été mordu. Si quelqu'un est en tort, c'est moi. J'aurais dû mieux te préparer. J'aurais dû te dire quoi faire si cela arrivait. »

« N…Non, c… ce n'était pas de votre faute. » Il déglutit. « Est-ce que ma vue va revenir ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle reviendra. Ils sont en train de préparer un antidote pour toi en ce moment. Quand ils te l'auront injecté, tout ira bien. » Il lissa quelques mèches de cheveux humides de sueur sur le front de Lee.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et Gai se tut alors qu'une des med-nin entrait. Elle tenait une seringue dans une main. Gai laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Elle est là avec l'antidote, Lee. »

La med-nin enduit le bras de Lee avec de l'iode et injecta le liquide clair. « Ceci devrait faire baisser la fièvre, stopper les spasmes musculaires et la sensation de froid. »

« Et ma vue ? » demanda Lee.

Elle hésita. « Pour le moment, c'est difficile de prédire ce qui arrivera. Elle peut revenir à tout moment, ou… »

« Ou quoi ? »

« Je serai honnête avec vous. Le venin est un neurotoxique puissant. Circulant dans l'organisme assez longtemps, il peut endommager certaines zones du cerveau ici, les zones qui traitent les informations visuelles. Si les dommages sont assez profonds… »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je serai peut-être aveugle pour toujours ? » Sa voix tremblait.

« C'est une possibilité. Je suis désolée. Mais rien n'est encore sûr. »

Gai serra la mâchoire. « Ça n'arrivera pas, Lee. »

La respiration de Lee s'était accélérée. « Si je suis aveugle, » dit-il doucement, « je ne peux pas être un ninja. N'est-ce pas ? » Ses mains se crispèrent autour des draps.

« Ta vue va revenir. »

« Et si elle ne revient pas ? » dit Lee. « Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ? »

« Elle _va_ revenir, » dit fermement Gai. Il se leva et regarda fixement la med-nin. « Dites lui que sa vue reviendra. »

Elle se raidit. « Je lui dis juste la vérité. »

« S'il le veut suffisamment, s'il y croit assez durement, elle reviendra ! »

« Très bien. Très bien. » Elle s'arrêta, regardant Lee. « Je vais rapporter ça au laboratoire. Je dois faire quelques tests supplémentaires. » Elle quitta la pièce.

Gai serra les poings. « Ne l'écoute pas, Lee. Tu vas aller mieux. Tu… » Une vague de douleur le traversa, et sa vision se troubla. Gai gémit, oscilla sur ses pieds, puis tomba et heurta le plancher avec un bruit sourd. La tête lui tournait.

Bien sûr, pensa-t-il. Il avait ouvert quatre de ses portes intérieures. Jusque là, il s'était trop focalisé sur Lee pour sentir la douleur, mais il était tout de même grièvement blessé.

« Gai-sensei ! » cria Lee. Les yeux écarquillés, il roula hors du lit, tomba lui aussi sur le sol et rampa vers Gai. Aveuglément, il tendit la main vers son maître, battant l'air jusqu'à toucher son épaule. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Il respirait vite, à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

« Je vais bien, Lee. » Grommelant, il s'assit. « Je me suis juste un peu surmené. Un peu de repos et je serai de retour sur mes pieds. »

« Vous avez mal… » Sa main resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Gai, saisissant sa combinaison. « Je peux entendre la douleur dans votre respiration. Vous vous êtes blessé en me ramenant ici. »

Gai rit d'une voix rauque. « Je suis un Jônin. Une petite douleur n'est rien. Te perdre m'aurait fait beaucoup plus mal. »

« Sensei… » Tremblant, Lee enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de Gai.

« Lee, » dit Gai, effrayé. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Quand… Quand je vous ai entendu vous effondrer, j'ai eu peur. » Il avala sa salive, son visage toujours caché contre la combinaison de Gai. « Je ne veux pas vous perdre, Sensei. Si quoi que ce soit vous arrive, je serai tout seul de nouveau. Je ne veux pas retourner à ça. Ça fait trop mal. Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas. »

Gai baissa son regard vers les cheveux sombres de Lee. Ce garçon…

Personne n'avait jamais aimé ce garçon. Orphelin, il avait grandi entouré de gens qui lui disaient qu'il était sans valeur. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si avide de faire plaisir, qu'il ait tant besoin de reconnaissance. Pas étonnant qu'il boive chaque mot de Gai. Jusqu'à présent, son cœur avait été vide.

Gai posa une main sur la tête de Lee et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Lee ? Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? »

Lee releva la tête, ses yeux aveugles brillant de larmes.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà pris dans ses bras ? »

« Je… je ne me souviens pas. Peut-être à l'orphelinat, quand j'étais très petit… mais pas depuis que j'ai commencé l'Académie Ninja. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras maintenant ? »

Le souffle de Lee se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Lentement, il hocha la tête.

Gai enroula ses bras autour de Lee et l'attira contre son torse. Lee lui rendit l'étreinte avec tant de force qu'il put presque entendre le grincement de ses côtes sous la pression.

Il vint à l'esprit de Gai que lui-même n'avait pas reçu d'étreinte depuis de nombreuses années –pas depuis que ses parents étaient morts. En général, la vie d'un ninja ne contenait pas beaucoup de gestes d'affection. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Gai appuya la tête de Lee sur son épaule. « Je ne te laisserai pas, » murmura-t-il. « C'est une promesse. »

-A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Durant les cinq jours qui suivirent, Lee resta à l'hôpital. Même si le venin avait été extrait de son système sanguin, ses effets persistaient toujours il était faible, des tremblements et des spasmes musculaires continuaient à parcourir son corps, et par moments, il était soudainement désorienté et effrayé, semblant oublier où il était.

Tout ce temps, Gai restait à son chevet et lui parlait, tentant de le distraire pour éloigner la peur, de le faire sourire. Pendant les moments les plus sombres de Lee, quand son moral s'effondrait et que rien d'autre de paraissait pouvoir aider, Gai le serrait dans ses bras.

Le matin du sixième jour de Lee à l'hôpital, Gai arriva pour le trouver assis sur son lit, fixant un point de la pièce de ses grands yeux vides. Gai prit une chaise et s'assit, et la tête de Lee se tourna vers lui. « Bonjour ? Qui est là ? »

« C'est moi. Bonjour, Lee. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux. L'infirmière a dit que ma fièvre est partie. Je suis encore un peu faible, mais à part ça, je suis presque de retour comme avant. Mais… » Il serra lentement les poings, et ses épaules tremblèrent. « Ma vue n'est toujours pas revenue. »

« Elle va revenir. Sois juste patient. »

« Vous continuez à dire ça. Mais le ninja médical m'a dit que si ma vue ne revenait pas en quelques jours, elle ne reviendrait probablement jamais. Je ne sais pas qui croire. » Il avait dit cela d'une petite voix, quasiment pathétique.

« Les médecins n'ont pas toujours raison. Ils travaillent avec des faits avérés, des sciences dures, des choses qui peuvent être mesurées et analysées. Mais l'esprit humain a un pouvoir qui va bien plus loin que ça. Tu peux guérir si tu crois vraiment que tu le peux. »

« Vous n'avez pas à mentir pour faire en sorte que je me sente mieux, sensei, » dit doucement Lee.

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Lee. Je suis convaincu que tu vas retrouver la vue. Je ne le dirais pas si je ne le pensais pas.

Lee fut silencieux un moment, serrant fortement les draps dans ses poings. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. « J'ai si peur, sensei. Je… Je ne veux pas être aveugle. » Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je veux voir le ciel à nouveau. Je veux voir Konoha. Je veux voir votre visage. Je veux vous voir me sourire. »

« Tu verras tout cela, Lee. »

« Ils ont dit… »

« Oublie ce qu'ils ont dit. » Il se rapprocha et encadra le visage de Lee avec ses mains, le faisant s'incliner vers lui. Les traces des larmes du jeune homme brillèrent sur ses joues tandis que Gai plantait son regard dans ces larges yeux vides. « Regarde-moi. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Regarde-moi, » répéta-t-il d'une voix douce et calme.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent des yeux de Lee. « Pourquoi me demandez-vous de faire ça alors que vous savez que je ne peux pas ? S'il vous plaît, sensei… Je… Je veux le faire, mais ce n'est pas comme l'entraînement. Mes efforts ne feront aucune différence. »

Le cœur de Gai se tordit douloureusement, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. « Si, ils en feront une. » Il enserra plus fermement le visage de Lee. « Regarde-moi, Lee. »

Lee laissa échapper un léger sanglot étranglé.

« Oh, Lee… » Il sentait des larmes glissant le long de ses propres joues. « Je te donnerais mes yeux en un battement de cœur si cela faisait la moindre différence, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Car il n'y a rien d'anormal avec tes yeux. »

« Je sais. Ils… Ils ont dit que c'est mon cerveau, qu'il y a un problème avec mon cerveau –mais c'est encore plus dur à soigner. Ils ont dit que rien ne pouvait être fait… »

« Ça, ils ne le savent pas. Arrête de pense à eux. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« O-Oui… Je pense… mais… »

« Ecoute. En ce moment, tu es dans un endroit sombre. Je peux te guider en dehors de l'obscurité, mais tu dois venir avec moi. »

« Gai-sensei… Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Contente-toi de m'écouter et focalise-toi sur ma voix. C'est exactement comme attraper un poisson… tu te souviens quand je t'ai appris comment faire ça ? Tu dois clarifier ton esprit. Laisse tes pensées se dissiper et ne fais que m'écouter. »

Lee inspira profondément et acquiesça.

« Tu te déplaces à travers l'obscurité en direction de ma voix. Viens vers moi. Reviens dans la lumière. Laisse ma voix te guider. Suis-la jusque dans la lumière. » Il continua à parler, répétant les mots, laissant sa voix prendre une douce et hypnotique cadence. Il entendit la respiration de Lee se ralentir, vit la tension quitter son corps tandis une apparence sereine recouvrait son visage. « Ferme tes yeux. »

Les yeux de Lee se fermèrent.

« Maintenant ouvre-les à nouveau, lentement. »

Les paupières de Lee se soulevèrent, et ses pupilles sombres se déplacèrent dans les deux sens, comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose. Gai regarda dans ces yeux et s'aperçut qu'au fond de ces orbes noires, quelque chose avait changé, comme un minuscule éclat de lumière naissant dans le néant.

« C'est ça, Lee. »

« Je… Je peux voir quelque chose… c'est flou, mais… »

« Continue juste d'essayer. Je crois en toi. Essaie pour moi. »

Les yeux de Lee se fixèrent sur le visage de Gai. Il cilla à plusieurs reprises, l'air stupéfié, abasourdi, comme le visage d'un somnambule se réveillant dans un endroit étrange. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Gai-sensei, » haleta-t-il, « je peux vous voir ! Je peux vous voir ! »

Des larmes de soulagement montèrent aux yeux de Gai. Il sourit à Lee et tint le visage de son élève entre ses mains pendant encore quelques instants, avant de l'attirer dans une puissante étreinte. « Je savais que tu pourrais le faire. »

« Vous aviez raison. » Lee lui rendit l'étreinte. « Oh, sensei, merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait et comment vous l'avez fait, mais merci ! »

« Ce n'était pas moi, Lee. C'est toi qui l'as fait. Tu avais juste besoin d'un peu d'aide, c'est tout. » Gai ferma les yeux et remercia Dieu silencieusement. Peut-être que Lee l'avait fait, mais même alors, ce qui venait de se produire pouvait seulement être décrit comme un miracle.

Et s'il y avait bien un enfant qui méritait un miracle ou deux, c'était Rock Lee.

* * *

Ce jour là, ils quittèrent l'hôpital ensemble et retournèrent au terrain d'entraînement. Gai fut surpris de voir Neji et Tenten debout, les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines. Il compta les jours dans sa tête. Ah, oui. La pause de printemps se finissait aujourd'hui.

« Vous êtes en retard, » dit Neji.

« Vous n'êtes jamais en retard, » dit Tenten. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Euh, et bien.. » Gai jeta un regard à Lee. « Nous venons juste de revenir, en fait. »

« D'où ça ? »

Lee et Gai échangèrent un autre regard.

« On campait. »

« Vous campiez ? » Neji fronça les sourcils.

« Je le fais tous les ans, » dit Gai. « J'ai invité Lee cette fois, puisqu'il n'avait pas de plans pour ses vacances. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps. »

« Peu importe. » Neji soupira. « Commençons l'entraînement. »

* * *

Après une longue journée d'entraînement, ils se dispersèrent. Neji et Tenten retournèrent chez eux. Lee et Gai s'attardèrent sur le terrain, s'entraînant encore un peu plus.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Gai.

« Beaucoup mieux. Ma vue est très bien, elle aussi. Vous aviez raison, Gai-sensei. Vous aviez dit qu'elle reviendrait, et elle est revenue. »

Gai sourit. En vérité, il n'en avait pas été sûr du tout. Il avait agi principalement en suivant son instinct et le désespoir qui l'animait… mais cela avait suffi pour que Lee y croit, et parfois, y croire est suffisant. L'esprit et le corps sont connectés par des voies mystérieuses, et plusieurs fois, il avait entendu les témoignages de ninjas se remettant de blessures dévastatrices grâce à leur seule volonté, même après avoir entendu de la bouche des médecins qu'ils ne se battraient plus jamais.

Il espérait juste que Lee n'aurait plus à vivre un traumatisme comme celui-là. Etre un shinobi signifiait trop de choses à ses yeux.

Gai fit un pas vers son élève et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Je te verrai demain, Lee. »

Lee hésita, levant le regard vers lui. Ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Puis il vint se coller contre Gai et noua avec force ses bras autour de sa taille. Gai se tendit, étonné.

Lee recula, l'air incertain. « Je suis désolé. Je ne dois pas faire ça ? »

« Non… Non, ce n'est rien. » Il prit Lee dans ses bras. « Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir une étreinte. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Absolument. »

Lee lui rendit l'étreinte, et une douce chaleur emplit la poitrine de Gai, comme si quelqu'un avait enveloppé son cœur dans une douce couverture.

« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? »

Lee se raidit et se détacha de son maître, et Gai releva les yeux pour voir Neji se tenir debout au bord du terrain d'entraînement.

« Neji, » dit Lee, les joues rougissant. Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos, et regarda timidement ses pieds. « Je pensais que tu étais rentré chez toi. »

« J'ai oublié quelque chose, » répondit-il, avant de ramasser un nunchaku sur l'herbe. « Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. » Il fixa Gai. « Je sais qu'il est votre préféré, mais vous pourriez essayer de rendre ça un peu moins évident. »

« Neji, ce n'est pas… »

« Je m'en vais maintenant, » dit Neji, puis il se retourna en direction de chez lui.

« Attends, Neji. Ne pars pas, » dit Lee, qui suivit son coéquipier à travers le champ. Il tendit une main vers son épaule, mais Neji lui jeta un regard si froid qu'il en aurait presque écoeuré des glaçons.

« Ne fais pas ça. »

« Mais j'étais juste… »

« Je sais ce que tu allais faire, et je te préviens maintenant. Ne le fais pas. Je n'aime pas les câlins. Je n'aime pas être touché. Toi et Gai pouvez agir comme des amants complètement fous et échanger des autant de regards pleins d'adoration que vous voulez, mais n'essaie pas avec moi. » Il s'en alla.

Lee resta là, à la fois blessé et déconcerté. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

Gai soupira. « Rien, Lee. » Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee. « Il est juste comme ça. »

Lee regarda fixement le sol. « Il pense que je suis faible. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il me déteste à ce point. » Il serra le poing. « Mais je vais devenir plus fort. Un jour, je serai assez fort pour le battre. Peut-être qu'alors il me respectera. Peut-être qu'alors nous pourrons être amis. Vous ne pensez-pas ? »

« Je pense que c'est un but honorable. Mais je ne pense pas que Neji te déteste. »

Lee fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit toujours comme ça avec moi ? »

« C'est compliqué, » éluda Gai. « Retournons au village. Je te paierai des ramens sur le chemin, si tu aimes ça. »

Lee le suivit. « Sensei ? Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas perdre espoir en moi. De rester avec moi. »

Gai regarda dans les yeux de son élève, sourit et posa une main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

-The end


End file.
